Reactor components for carrying out catalytic reactions, such as those used to produce syngas or hydrogen, can generally contact reactor tubes exposed to a heat source, for example a combusting gas, to support reactions. In contrast, other types of reactions, such as exothermic reactions, can require a cooling source, such as a cooling jacket. The reactor tubes can be loaded with various arrangements of reactor components, such as foil-supported or structured catalysts in the form of fans, fins, coils, foams, or monoliths. In some instances, the reactor components can be expandable, such as those formed from foil, for example, a fan. Expandable catalyst-coated reactor components can be positioned to increase heat transfer, such as being in contact with or in a controlled proximity to the reactor wall exposed to a heating or cooling source.
To improve heat transfer and fluid flow through a reactor tube, the use of seals fitted to or configured with foil-supported and structured catalysts can be used. Fluid flow through the reactor can be directed, or even blocked, to enhance heat transfer from the reactor wall and ensure the fluid transfers that energy to the entire surface area of the reactor components, such as near the center of the reactor. Thus, it is desirable to fit reactors with seals that promote increased heat transfer and reactor efficiency.
Various embodiments of seal components and arrangements for improving performance of reactors are discussed herein. The seals shown and described herein preferably are manufactured at low cost, are flexible to conform with irregular reactor tube surfaces or dimensional changes during operation such as expanding and contracting reactor components, suitable for use in high temperature environments, easily installed and generally inflatable such that backpressure can be created to enhance contact of the seal with the reactor tube wall while allowing the seal to accommodate reactor tube dimensional creep over its lifetime.